


Lust

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [18]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: The first time Bond laid eyes on M, lust slammed into him so hard, he felt breathless and dizzy with desire.





	

The first time Bond laid eyes on M, lust slammed into him so hard, he felt breathless and dizzy with desire.

He’d been a young man then: fresh-faced, and eager to please.

And oh, how he’d wanted to please her.

In every way.

She’d known it, too; had dangled that particular carrot in front of him for years; using the promise of a bite to mould him into her deadliest instrument.

Older now, his feelings having matured, James felt dizzy again with desire; lust surging, as Olivia sauntered toward him in her sheer nightie.

It was time for his reward.


End file.
